Mending Severed Bonds
by LoveAndHeartbreak
Summary: Jim Hawkins and Thumbelina meet and fall in love, but their love is put to the test after an act of infidelity and broken trust that may take more than just time and patience to mend... Based on my Non/Disney Crossover video "Mending Severed Bonds", and inspired by "The Painted Veil"


Mending Severed Bonds

Chapter 1

"Something Missing"

At the far end of the Etherium galaxy sits a lone planet called Montressor. It is a small, dry planet that contains various machines that are constantly digging into the tough ground, and ship-like vehicles that float in the air, and houses made of wood and metal. Each city and town has its own advanced technology depending on it's economy level, and one town in particular called BenBow Town was recently found to be in high stature because of a certain individual that resided at a specific inn, called the Benbow Inn. Many travelers from all over the galaxy come and go from this well-known establishment to meet the owner, Sarah Hawkins, and her famous son, James Pleiades Hawkins; aka Jim, who had traveled to Treasure Planet once when he was only fifteen years old. Two years have passed since the heroic voyage, and Jim was now a space cadet. He was the youngest man to ever graduate from the Interstellar Academy, and once again, he received praises for his great accomplishments.

The Benbow Inn was his home. He chose to stay with his mother and continue helping out around the place, and to meet and greet the many different travelers who came to see him. His mother set up a wall specifically for photos of Jim meeting certain people, like the mayor and sheriff of Benbow Town, the alien King of Kycerin and his daughter, Princess Hunna, the Ambassador of Maliki, a president from Lunnabel, and much more people and aliens of different positions.

Sarah considered her son blessed for having all of his dreams come true in such a short amount of time, but Jim couldn't help but feel like there was something missing, something or _someone _missing. It wasn't his father-figure, Long John Silver, even though he would've loved having him around once in a while, but he knew that Silver was a wanted man for being a pirate, and him coming around Montressor was too risky, and therefore, Jim learned to cope and know that Silver was always with him in his heart. So naturally, it wasn't Silver who was missing in his life… no it had to be someone else. Someone he could share this successful life story with… but whom?

When that thought came to mind, he would often try to clear his head by taking his solar surfer out to fly through the nearby canyons. He enjoyed the freedom it gave him, much like how it did years ago when he first started solar surfing at the age of eight and during his early teenage years when he was more of a rebel without a cause. As he sailed through the narrow canyon, he pushed the vehicle to its top speed. The wind blew rapidly through his long brown hair and through his loose clothes that he saved from when he was fifteen. He was surprised at they could still fit him, but likewise, he did prefer bigger clothes back then that would mostly fit him now... When he reached the end of the canyon, he steered the solar surfer up toward the welcoming sky. When he broke through the first layer of clouds, he glanced back and watched the BenBow Town become smaller and smaller. He smiled at the small town and when he was at the satisfactory height, he quickly turned his head forward and pressed the ignition button with his foot. The glowing sail quickly retreated back into the metal surfing board, and the vehicle's engine slowly died down. Jim continued to fly upward and when the solar surfer had completely died down, he braced himself and let gravity take over by letting him free fall back down toward the open canyons. He began to maneuver in ways that were all too familiar, the same antics he used since he was a young teenager by randomly flipping and spinning in different directions that gravity would pull him. The thrill of the free fall was exhilarating, and oddly enough, comforting. It was moments like this that allowed him to just free himself and let the air around him take over his every being and control the outcome. He wasn't in complete control during his free falls; the experience alone made him feel vulnerable and any troubles that caused him to come out here in the first place were all forgotten. He was completely lost in his own world that he was unaware of someone watching him from the distant Benbow Inn.

* * *

A young woman stepped out of the BenBow Inn and onto the patio. Her long, wavy brown hair swayed in unison as she turned to the side and walked to the steel railing. She leaned against the structure and stared out at the open canyons. She rested her head against her small fists and watched the sunlight fight its way through the thick clouds. Her light blue eyes flicked from one opening to another and then she let out a deep sigh.

"Why did I even come here?" she thought out loud, "so what if the money is good, aren't I allowed to live my life the way I want to? Being carefree and with someone to share it with? Someone to… love who loves me back…?"

That's when an alien that resembled close to a green salamander wearing a small, black suit with a red tie, appeared from the same door she just came from.

"Thumbelina! There you are, my sweet!"

The salamander quickly slinked its way to her side.

"Well it's settled! Mrs. Hawkins set the event for 7 o'clock this evening. If we're lucky, we might even get the whole weekend!" the salamander chuckled with glee.

Thumbelina sighed and turned to the alien.

"Rokus, I don't know if I can perform tonight. I'm feeling… nauseated again,"

"Oh c'mon, Lina. You can't back out now! I just made a booking that took me half an hour of negotiating in there," Rokus explained with a hint of pleading.

Thumbelina turned her back against the railing and rested her folded hands against the white skirt of her flowing dress.

"But, I just… see, it's just that-"

"Ah, I know what it is. You're worried about the contract we have, is that right?" Rokus asked.

Thumbelina nodded while looking at the steel tile beneath her small feet.

"Lina, I explained this to you. As soon as we run out of bookings for you, we will stop. I'll let you go with no strings attached, and you can do what you want with your life, but for now," Rokus gently took hold of Thumbelina's soft hands, "I really need you tonight, okay?"

Thumbelina felt a chill crawl up her arms as the cold from Rokus's hands covered her own. She resisted pulling away and instead, gave Rokus a weak smile and nodded.

"Okay, Rokus"

"Yes!"

The salamander threw his arms in the air.

"Thank you Thumbelina! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He quickly grabbed Thumbelina's small, smooth hands and clasped them into his own cold, scaly claws.

"I'll get the stage ready while you prepare yourself. It's going to be a full house tonight so be ready to charm everyone!"

Rokus was overjoyed as he left Thumbelina's side and disappeared back into the inn. Thumbelina scowled and whirled herself back toward the open scenery to pound her fist against the steel railing, which turned out to be a bad idea because her hand was now hurting.

"Ow!" she hissed.

She began rubbing her aching hand and let out a deep breath of frustration. When her hand finally stopped hurting, she leaned against the railing and rested her head on top of her fists again in a pouting motion. When she tried focusing on the clouds again, she noticed something moving toward the sky. Due to the distance, it appeared very small, but she could faintly make out a person controlling the contraption. Curiously, she watched as the person aimed higher and higher, until they broke through the first layer of clouds. The person flew even higher, and then, when the top of the contraption seemed to have disappeared, Thumbelina was able to tell that the person was a boy. He flew several feet higher and then, started to free fall straight down into the canyons. Thumbelina's heart raced as she watched him fall closer and closer to the ground at an alarming rate, and she even felt compelled to try and warn him.

"Hey! Watch out!" she cried, waving her thin arms in the air as if to get his attention.

The boy continued to fall, and when he was almost reaching the ground, the contraption opened up again and the boy was solar surfing back through the canyons. Thumbelina let out a deep sigh of relief and even clapped for his quick reaction.

"Wow, that was close," she whispered.

_I wonder who he is…_

"Ah, there he is," a woman's voice from behind, stated.

Thumbelina gasped and quickly spun around to face her intruder.

"Oh, Mrs. Hawkins," Thumbelina greeted with a small curtsy, "I didn't know you were out here,"

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. I just wanted to let you know that your room is ready. It's the first suite on the third floor," Mrs. Hawkins smiled while handing the girl the keys to her hotel room.

"Oh, thank you, ma'am," Thumbelina kindly took the key, "I should get ready for tonight if I want to be on time,"

Mrs. Hawkins' smile weakened but she nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I suppose,"

Thumbelina smiled and began to leave the patio.

"Oh wait, you said 'there he is' earlier. Is he your son? James Hawkins?"

Mrs. Hawkins chuckled.

"Yes. He often disappears on that thing to clear his head. It's the weekend so you'll probably see less of him now that he's home from work. He travels a lot and free time has become precious to him,"

"I see," Thumbelina agreed, "Well, I look forward to meeting him,"

Mrs. Hawkins smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be interested in meeting you too,"

Thumbelina felt her cheeks get warm, but to hide it, she quickly turned away and walked back inside the inn. Mrs. Hawkins chuckled and looked back out toward the canyons to watch her son fly his way back home.

* * *

Jim flew back to the inn and made a heading toward the docks. He turned off the vehicle and jumped off in a near-reckless gesture, where he landed on his feet and skidded a few inches before catching his raised solar surfer with his hands. He smirked and dusted some dirt off from his surfer before making his way to the inn. He skipped going through the front door to avoid the overwhelming guests, and instead, went straight to the back door that lead to the busy kitchen. As he walked inside, BEN, his robotic friend from Treasure Planet, was running around rapid trying to keep up with the orders. Jim placed his solar surfer into the narrow back closet before leaning against the wall to watch his friend.

"Having fun there, Ben?" he asked.

"Jimmy! There you are! Quick, help me with these plates," BEN pleaded while grabbing a large tray of ready-made meals.

The giant, snail-like cook with four arms grunted as he placed down another batch of entrees to be taken out. Jim chuckled and sighed with a smile.

"Fine, fine. I'll help with this one," Jim offered while retrieving the new entrees.

"You are a lifesaver, Jimmy!" BEN exclaimed before dashing out into the dining area.

Jim shook his head and followed his friend. When he exited the kitchen, he was overwhelmed by the mass of people and aliens alike sitting at each round table. The room was filled with various conversations and the clink clank of silverware scrapping against the dinner plates. Jim let out a deep sigh and glanced around to find the table that ordered the food he was holding. BEN waved at him from a distance and held up three fingers to indicate the table number. Jim nodded and headed towards the table closest to the small stage. As he made his way closer, he noticed that aliens occupied the table. From the right, Rokus and three frog-like aliens with mustaches and white tuxedos were all laughing and drinking some beer while chatting about something Jim could care less about.

"Someone order the Fly-sagna?" Jim asked with a fake, greeting smile.

"Oh yes, boy, over here!" the frog next to the salamander stated.

Jim placed the food down and attempted to do the same with the other plates, until Rokus turned to him and smirked.

"Well, well if it isn't the boy wonder who discovered Treasure Planet. Come sit down! Have a drink with us!" the salamander greeted.

"I can't. I'm working," Jim stated, his smile now a near frown.

"Ha!" Rokus laughed, "how is it that the one and only James Hawkins gets stuck working at the same inn with his mother, and not go out and bask in the fruits of his success?"

Jim took that as a small insult, but instead of handling it with brute force like he would like to, he just chuckled and shook his head.

"First of all, I'm no _'boy wonder'_. Second, I _choose_ to be here, _sir_,"

Jim put the last plate down before stepping back and looking at everyone at the table.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asked in monotone.

Rokus gave him a smug expression before flicking out his tongue to snatch one of the large flies off of his sub. Jim was not amused as he turned to walk away from the drunken aliens.

"Ey boss, think he's as tough as everyone back at home says he is?" one of the frogs asked.

The salamander smiled and waved his hand in a dismissal motion.

"No matter. I'm sure those days of being a tough guy has worn off from him,"

The slithery alien chuckled and drank the rest of his beer.

"Oh waiter!" the alien called out.

Jim stepped back into the kitchen and put the dark tray down onto the counter. BEN was busy putting together some desserts, and so Jim decided not to bother him about the encounter he just had. Instead, he made his way to the secret door that lead to the upper floors of the inn. It was hidden behind the pantry, and it could easily swing open with the pull of a hidden lever on the side that looked like a vinegar bottle. Inside was a small stream of light that led the way up the narrow staircase to the second floor. Jim quickly disappeared inside and the door closed shut behind him without anyone noticing. After reaching the second floor, Jim turned to the left where a small window sat; revealing the now dark skies and starry night. He smiled and opened the window. The cool night air rushed inside and surrounded him with the scent of dirt and metal. Jim breathed it in and laughed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," he said to himself before climbing out of the window.

After his feet touched the steel rooftop, Jim made his way to the highest part of the inn and settled himself down on a familiar spot next to a large, round window that allowed him to see the dinning room below. He chuckled and leaned back against the steel structure to take a look around the scenery before him; nothing but the clear starry night filled the sky, and the canyons formed the familiar landscape he had known all his life. Of course, the size and shape of the canyons changed over the years, but it didn't change the significance it all had to him. He breathed the air in one more time and sighed deeply.

"What is it?" he whispered, "what is that one thing I'm missing…?"

* * *

"Thumbelina dear, the crowd is waiting!" Rokus announced.

"I'm almost ready," Thumbelina replied.

"Well hurry up now. We're working by the minute, and you already wasted 3 of them!"

"You're drunk again, Rokus," Thumbelina sighed.

"And I'm running out of patience!" the salamander stated, "Now hurry up and finish with that makeup stuff you do, and get on that stage!"

Rokus slammed her door and Thumbelina cringed at the loud bang. She then groaned and tossed down her red lipstick and stood up to pace off the anger. She now wore a black dress that flared out underneath the skirts, and a thin layer of matching panty hoes with black high heels. She stopped pacing and looked at herself in the tall mirror. After a quick sigh, she walked to her reflection and reached out to touch the cold surface.

"Just another night," she murmured, "just another performance, and you're closer to freedom,"

Her hand slid down back to her side.

"_It is you who will be found_, they say," she looked down at her small, gentle hand with the ring finger, "found and cherished…"

"Oh Liiiina!" Rokus called out.

"I'm coming!" Thumbelina pouted and quickly left the mirror.

Meanwhile, Jim was still sitting on the rooftop, thinking of the past life he had and how much he has changed over the years, and that's when the light from the round window dimmed enough to catch his attention. He peeked inside and saw that the stage was lit, and that a small band was ready to perform. He took a closer look and saw that the small band consisted of the frog aliens he served earlier, and not only that, the salamander alien slithered his way on stage and retrieved the microphone. Jim scowled and turned away from the window and tried to block out the alien's voice by staring at the stars again.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am Rokus Salomon, and these are The Croakats,"

The room was filled with applause as the frog aliens took a quick bow.

"And now, for the ultimate talent tonight, I give you the most sensational voice in the galaxy. Welcome our darling, Thumbelina!"

The crowd broke out into an even bigger applause as the woman made her way onto the stage. Rokus handed her the microphone and gave her a warning look as he left the stage. Thumbelina felt a small shiver go down her spine, but she quickly masked it with a nervous smile. The clapping slowly died down and now expected eyes were set on her. Thumbelina cleared her throat and motioned for the band to start playing. They opened with a slow, jazzy tune, and Thumbelina began swaying her hips left and right. The male audience began to whistle and playfully jostle about for her affection, which made Thumbelina cringe in annoyance, but she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes to pretend to be anywhere but on that stage, and then started to sing.

"_I know there's someone somewhere  
Someone who's sure to find me soon  
After the rain goes there are rainbows  
I'll find my rainbow soon…"_

Her voice echoed throughout the quiet room, and it even reached outside to where Jim was still sitting. At first, he was unaware of the performance, until he closed his eyes and just let the sounds take over. He heard the song being sung by the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, and all of the sudden, an image of himself standing next to an unfamiliar girl came to his mind. She had bright blue eyes, long brown hair, fair skin, and a pair of perfect pink lips. He could see the girl singing to him, and only him. He let out a smile and gently took her soft smooth hands. She smiled while still singing to him and by the time Jim was close enough to kiss her, she quickly disappeared into a poof of golden dust as the song came to an end. The audience let out another applause and Jim quickly opened his eyes to find himself still on the rooftop. He shook off the mild shock and immediately peered inside the window. That's when he saw her; the girl he just visualized in his head earlier. He was amazed at how accurate the image in his head was compared to the girl below, and now he understood what the emptiness was trying to tell him all this time.

'_She's the missing part of me. She has to be…'_

That's when Jim quickly slid his way down the rooftop and ran back inside the inn through the back door. He peeked into the dinning room by the kitchen doors and saw her singing again, but this time, with a more upbeat song.

"Hey Jimmy, want some refreshments?" BEN asked.

"Yeah sure," Jim absently responded.

"Here, I made a fresh batch of hot cocoa, just the way you like it. I call it, the Jimmy Cocoa Mix!" BEN ranted while handing Jim a small cupful.

"Yeah yeah, sure," Jim was too distracted to care at the moment, but he managed to automatically grab the cup being handed to him.

Thumbelina continued to sing and dance and he couldn't help but smile at her as she danced and twirled around on the small stage until the song was over. The audience cheered loudly and some even threw flowers and loose change at her feet. Jim finally took a sip of his hot cocoa and that's when an idea came to him.

"BEN, is the suite on the third floor taken?" he asked without turning away from the girl.

"Why yes, it is,"

Jim smirked and took another sip of his drink.

"Great. Thanks,"

Jim quickly placed his drink on the counter and ran back outside, leaving BEN slightly confused about Jim's sudden behavior…

END

* * *

It's starting off a bit cheesy right now because I wanted the fantasy part of longing and infatuation to come out first, like most romances do in romantic stories. Things will start to feel more dark and mature like the video I made for this story as it progresses, but right now, I'm making the prologue to try and introduce the characters the way I see them and how they met so please try to be patient with me during the next few chapters. I promise the actual story I made will come to light as soon as I'm done with the "prologue" part :)


End file.
